Game Over
Game Over is the 2nd FNaF four song which was followed by March Onward To You're Nightmare and behind it was Break My Mind! Trivia This is the only Metal FNaF 4 song and one of the 2 metal FNaF songs! This song was recorded in an actual studio. Lyrics The nightmare has just begun (Verse 1) We are the darkness that Corrupts you inside Let the story unwind Torn away from your mind When the timer starts ticking We all know what you are thinking You can hide all you might But the nightmare begins tonight (Verse 2) We take our places in The corner of your brain All the cameras sustaining All the images remaining Controlling your demise Dead children in disguise Let me take you on a journey From the torture that infests tonight (Pre-Chorus) WAS IT ME WHO CAUSED THE BITE WAS IT ME WHO BLED THEM DRY WAS IT ME WHO TOOK THE PAST AND REINVENTED ALL YOUR CRIES WAS IT ME WHO SUFFERED MORE ALL THE BLOOD STAINS ON THE FLOOR DOESN'T MATTER ALL THE SAME CAUSE IT WAS YOU WHO WAS TO BLAME NOW FOLLOW ME TO YOUR DEFEAT (Chorus) Game Over We couldn't take it anymore Game Over How could you kill us more and more The silence was pure But the blood Was always yours Game Over Begin the clocks that kill your time Game Over Summon the cyanide No more fears Inside these tears You're all that remains Inside of our DOMAIN (Verse 3) Do you remember the Corruption long ago Getting ready for the show Getting ready to blow Closing off the cry of phantoms Darker times in the asylum Brought you to the brink of Madness, let the party come alive (Verse 4) Maybe the only reason We were left alone Was the calls on the phone Telling lies right to the bone Hope was nothing more than Dreams, nothing left to redeem Couldn't care about the obstacle Your soul is all we want tonight (Pre-Chorus 2) WAS IT ME WHO KILLED THEM ALL WAS IT ME WHO TOOK THE FALL WAS IT ME WHO STOOD BEHIND THE PHONE AND ANSWERED TO THE CALL TO THE CALL WAS IT ME WHO BURNED ALIVE YOU'LL FIND OUT IN NIGHT FIVE DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE IN THE END WHAT WAS IT FOR (Chorus) Game Over We couldn't take it anymore Game Over How could you kill us more and more The silence was pure But the blood Was always yours Game Over Begin the clocks that kill your time Game Over Summon the cyanide No more fears Inside these tears No mercy for The darkness near Our dying grace is To remove you WITHOUT A TRACE LET THE BLOOD BATH BEGIN (Verse 5) Let the silence break As the night soon fades May the chimes of light Wade through the cracks And harmony sustains... The children still trapped Their tired minds Have snapped They made you Believe in peace But the fools are Just the same We just want to See you in PAIN (Chorus) Game Over We couldn't take it anymore Game Over How could you kill us more and more The silence was pure But the blood Was always yours Game Over Begin the clocks that kill your time Game Over Summon the cyanide No more fears Inside these tears No mercy for The darkness near Our dying grace is To remove you WITHOUT A TRACE DIE! Category:DAGames Music Category:Pizza Puppet Panic